The present disclosure relates to a control apparatus and a control method.
Since the network resources are limited, effective use thereof is demanded. In response to such a demand, technologies to achieve effective use of network resources are being developed. The technologies to achieve effective use of network resources and quick recovery from a failure include the technology described in JP 2003-158539A, for example.